Shadows in the Night
Adding tempalte later Prologue A wandering loner slipped into a field of rocks, weary and hoping for a nice place to sleep. He weaved through the rocks, big and small, searching, hoping for a nice crack or hollow. The moon shone overhead, making his brown pelt shimmer in the silvery air. His claws clicked against the rocks as he made his way slowly through the field. "You." the stranger jumped when he heard a voice behind him. Turning around, he saw a small figure perched on a large rock, silhouetted by the moonlight. The build was obviously female, she had fluffy, messy fur and tufts on the tops of her ears. He could not make out what color she saw, but he saw glaring orange eyes shining down from her face. "What right do you have to trespass here?" she asked. "I am Almondpe-" the traveling loner tried to introduce himself, but the female figure above interrupted him. "I know who you are, Almondpelt!" she snapped, "And you have no right to return here, not after what you've done!" Chapter l I was happy. I was young, and I was happy. But there is no happiness in life, for life lasts forever, but happiness does not. Happiness and life do not go together well. That's why I wished he had just killed me when he had the chance. My name is Leafkit, or, at least, it was. I am a fluffy brown she-cat with slightly darker, thick, tabby stripes. Beautiful and strong, as my mother used ot say. She was wrong, I was never beautiful nor strong. I had two sisters, Branchkit and Barkkit. We were all named after things that had to do with trees. I had two friends, Pumpkinkit and Winterkit. To tell the truth, I had a bit of a crush on Winterkit. Well, maybe more than a bit. Going back then, life was good. Back then. "Come on, Leafkit!" a dark brown she-cat meowed. I ran over to my sister, Barkkit. "What are we going to do today, Barky?" I asked. "We're going to go outside!" Barkkit meowed, pointing at a hole in the camp wall. "We can't go outside, mousebrain!" a lighter brown she-kit, Branchkit, padded over. "We'll get caught then we'll have to stay in the Nursery for a moon!" "Who cares?" Barkkit asked, then she turned and raced back into the Nursery. "Where's she going?" I asked. "Probably to get Pumpkinkit and Winterkit." Branchkit shrugged. I flinched. I hated when Barkkit made me play with Winterkit, I always got shy and couldn't pay atteniton when were playing games. Barkkit soon slipped out of the Nursery followed by a pure white tom and a pale ginger tom. "Come on, let's go." and the five kits slipped through hte hole in the camp wall. I made sure that I was last, making sure everyone else was out before I went. I had feeling this wasn't going to end well. Chapter ll Category:Fanfiction Category:Strikepaw's Fanfiction